6 Months Later
by GraceJones13
Summary: This takes place in Graceful after the vortex instead of 30 years later
1. Rory's Texts

**6 months later**

Rory

Rory: YAS! I'm finally in 9th grade!

 **Jake: So?**

We can finally date! Unless u forgot

 **I didn't forget. I just wanted to know if u still wanted to**

Of course I still want to! I have wanted to since I was in 7th grade when I met u. :)

 **Well I'll be in Willow Falls next week to see some girl I met two years ago**

Who?

 **U, duh! Who else did you think?**

IDK, maybe u met some other girl

 **Oh, I wanted to ask u if u knew why I haven't been mobbed at stores**

Right about that…

 **So u do know**

I meant to tell u when I found out 6 months ago but I forgot. So u know when u joked about my friends Amanda and Leo disappearing at the beach?

 **Yes why?**

Well it wasn't a joke. It really happened.

 **R u serious?**

Yes. So when they disappeared at the beach it was so they could fix this girl so she woke up from a coma.

 **Oh**

Is that all u have 2 say? Oh?

 **Sorry I don't know what else to say to that. Is it magic?**

Yes. Do u believe me?

 **If it was someone else then no. But it is u so yes I guess a believe u**

 **What does that have 2 do with no one noticing me at the stores?**

Well, the girl that was in the hospital, Grace, had the power to see the strands of energy. She could also do things like read people's minds. She also spilled other people's secrets without knowing. That's why she was put in a coma. She was put in a coma by the woman who also had the power and didn't want her secrets spilled by Grace.

…

Well I have 2 go. TTYL

 **Wait!**

 **Hello? Rory?**

Yes I'm still here.

 **So back to the reason u texted in the first place. Do u want 2?**

Do what?

 **I said so in a previous text. Go look**

Yes I want to. Now I actually have 2 go

 **Bye!**


	2. Amanda's Diary

Amanda

 **Dear Diary,**

It's been a long time. Like 6 months since we last talked. Well, since I talked to you. Things have changed. For the better or worse that's for me to find out. I still don't know. Grace has lost almost her power. The only thing she can do now is make pizza. I mean it's good but it's kind of weird not having a magic person in Willow Falls. It's nice to have Grace around for sleepovers. Everyone on Team Grace goes to one of our houses and Grace makes pizza for all of us. The girls go in one room and the boys in another room. It's normally a tight fit because most of the rooms are small but it is fun. We do this like once every 2 or so months. Team Grace is not really existent anymore since Grace lost her power but we still hang out at school. Oh, I told you about Jake right? The movie star? Former movie start now, he settled down in Willow Falls. Like can you believe it? He and Rory are finally dating now that Rory is in 9th grade. Well, that's all for now. TTYL.


	3. Leo's Poem

Leo

 **6 Months**

It has been 6 months

But I can finally have lunch.

Haven't made a poem in forever

But I have forgotten you however.

I know it is short,

I need to go do sports.

Sorry for the short chapter but I can't write poems


	4. Tara's Letter

Tara

 **Dear Julie,**

So many things have been happening that I forgot to write to you. I'm sorry for the 6 month delay. But my friend Rory is now dating Jake Harrison! My dad published some of his comics. The ones about me! Some famous comic company wants to buy his comics to publish in their company! They think that the comics are phenomenal! But he wants his comics to be for him only to publish. It's kind of sad though. He would have gotten tons of money. But I'm happy for him. His comics are his comics after all. My dad said I can send some to you if you want. I haven't read any of them though so I can't tell you what they are about or how good they are. Tell me if you want any!

w/b/s Tara


	5. David's Email

David

To: Linda

From: DavidGoldberg

Subject: 6 Months

Hi Linda. Sorry I haven't emailed in like 6 months but I had my reasons. For example my best friend's sister, Grace, lost her magic powers to close the vortex to save our town. I might be crazy, I don't know. But this is what I think happened. So, Grace was born with the power to see the energy around the town and was part of the vortex. But the magic around the town was unraveling because my best friend, her older brother Connor, took pulled out some of her hair by accident and it got put into glasses and anyone in the world could get them. Because her hair has her DNA people with the glasses accidentally unraveled the magic so Grace had to shut down the vortex and lost her power and now the town is fine! Sorry for the run-on sentences. You probably think I'm crazy so I will finish the email now. Thanks!


	6. Connor's Inventor's Journal

Connor

 **CONNOR KELLY'S INVENTOR'S JORNAL**

 **Type of product** : Phone on a watch

 **Inventor:** Connor Kelly

 **Description of invention-in-progress:** Think of your phone. Now think of your watch. Now they are both together! That's right, a phone on your wrist. It just seems like it should be made.

 **What problem does it solve:** You have your phone on your wrist so you can't lose your phone. You will also be able to hold other things in your hand.

 **Who will want or need this product:** Everyone who has or wants a phone.

 **Materials:** Everything needed in a watch and a phone.

 **Steps:** Strap your watch on your wrist and you have a phone!

 **Results:** A phone on your wrist

 **Final observations:** Yet to be used as a phone.

 **Personal note:** This product is made for my younger sister Grace. She inspired me to make everything I have invented. Thank you so much Grace!

I know that this is already made and is called an Apple Watch but I thought it would be cool for Connor to make


	7. Grace's POV

Grace

So it's been 6 months since I lost most of my power. Breakfast is good. Yes, I know it is random but breakfast _is_ good, especially with the whole family. I had better get Connor from his room. He's working on some top secret invention. I climb up the stairs to his room. "Connor!" I yell, "We are going to be late for the bus. Hurry up!" "Okay, okay I'm coming." Connor replies, "Once I complete this invention." "Well I'm going outside. Have fun explaining to your teacher why you are late!"

So I go back downstairs to catch the bus. Connor barely makes it. On the bus I meet up with my friend Bailey. "Hey Bailey," I said. "Hi Grace," she replies, "How are you?" "Fine, how about you?" "Okay I guess." I go to my class. I am surprised to see Amanda, Leo, Rory, Tara, David, and Connor waiting there for me. "What's up? Did I miss something?" "No," Amanda replies, "We just want to ask you a question." "What?" "Last night at around 8:00 did you feel the major energy change?" Leo asked. "Yes, but I thought it was just me." "Nope, we all felt it so it must have been huge." That was Tara "I have to go to class. We can talk about it at lunch." With that I left.

The classes that I normally enjoyed seemed boring. I couldn't concentrate on anything. Finally lunch came. I found Bailey and we both met up with the rest of Team Grace. "So," I asked, "What do you guys think caused the energy change?" David replied with, "We think that Angelina came back." "Came back?" I asked, "What led you to think that?" "They just feel it," Connor said, "I just got here so I don't really know what they are talking about." "I think you are all right though," I answered, "Angelina told me that she would come back soon, and that I would know when. I just wasn't sure if I was allowed to tell you guys." "It's okay," Rory said, "We knew we had to tell you, weather you knew or not." "We should eat lunch," Leo said. Leo always had a great concept of priorities. "I guess you are right Leo. We do need to eat lunch and get to our next class," I responded to Leo's comment.

 **If anyone actually reads this what do you think? Whose parts should I have more of? Should I continue this fanfiction? Tell me in the reviews. Feel free to follow, favorite, and review!**


	8. Grace's POV (part 2)

**So Kuroda Keiko pointed out that Angelina was dead and lost her power. To clear that up at the end of Graceful yes Angelina is dead but my fanfiction replaces the 30 years after when Angelina dies so in my fanfiction Angelina is not dead and still has power. Anyway, on with the story!**

Grace

After we all ate lunch we still had about 5 minutes before our next class. So we got back to Angelina. "Do you really think Angelina came back? After what, 7 months?" Bailey asked. "Yes, I do think that Angelina came back. After all this is her birthplace and where she spent most of her life." I replied.

 _Do I really think that Angelina will come back?_ I thought to myself, _she has been gone for 7 months. Why would she come back? She has Bucky with her and they are happy._

Leo interrupted my thoughts, "Maybe she wants to make sure that Grace is okay." "Thanks for the though Leo, but I'm not sure that's it." I respond to that. "Well she is coming back. I know that for a fact." Amanda says, out of everyone in Team Grace she is the most sensitive to magic, even more sensitive than me!

"We should get to class. We can talk after school at my house," I say. During class I try to focus as much as I can but it's hard. Finally the bell rings and I rush outside where my mom is waiting. "Mom," I say, "Did you forget about the bus?" "No, I just thought I should pick you up today. It just feels right." She says.

At home Team Grace is already waiting for me. "Could Angelina really be coming back?" I asked the group. "Of course I can. I am here," a new voice said. "Angelina!" I happily shout, hugging the old woman. Leo and Amanda also hug her, David and Tara look at us like we are crazy, and Connor falls off my bed. "Why are you here?" I ask, "This will sound strange to most people, but Team Grace is not most people." Angelina replies.


	9. Amanda's Diary (2)

Amanda

 **Dear Diary,**

I still can't believe that Angelina came back. She was so vague about why she is here. It's like her but not at the same time. From what I got she is here to help Grace with another girl who might be able to see the vortex. If that other girl can't we also know that she was not affected by the forgetting spell, even though Grace didn't put a 'bubble' around her like she did to the rest of Team Grace. That means that this girl did it by herself. Angelina says that she will go back to exploring the world with Bucky as soon as she makes sure that Grace knows what she is doing. I personally don't think that Grace needs any more help but I trust most of Angelina's decisions.

I feel like my relationship with Leo is falling apart. I know that neither of us want nor mean for it to happen but it is. Later we will both go to either Grace or Angelina to find out why this is happening. Leo and I still 'share a brain' but we are getting back to friends. I didn't break up with him and as far as I know he didn't break up with me. I wonder if it has something to do with that guy I had coffee with that one day.

Jake is coming in a week for a week as his schedule allows and Rory is so very happy. She is counting down the days. Jake is staying with her family. Since Grace made it so Jake won't be seen by most people in Willow Falls Jake and Rory can go basically anywhere they want and won't be bothered.

Tara and David are getting closer. Now they both walk to school together, sometimes with Emily but for the most part it is just them.

Well that's all the time I have for now.

TTYL

Me/Amanda/Drummer Girl/Leo's girlfriend (I hope)/Part of Team Grace (hopefully forever)


	10. Rory's Texts (2)

Rory

 **Annabelle: This was written in the paper 'Jake Harrison has officially gotten over new girl Rory from Willow Falls. According to Madison Waters he was never with her. But pictures say otherwise.'**

Rory: Huh?

 **Huh is not a word**

Ok Angelina

 **But seriously, check it out**

Ok what about it?

 **I know that you are still with Jake. You told me that the 2 of u are dating. So what's up with the newspaper article?**

Well Grace may have fixed it so Jake looks like some random dude.

 **She did? Good for u**

Yep. Speaking of me and Jake how's it going with Vinnie?

 **We r not together! Yet**

I heard he asked u out

…

So he did!

 **Maybe**

What did u say?

Hello?

Annabelle?

I'm gonna spam u

Hi

Hi

HI

Hi

 **Bye**

Lol I get it u don't wanna talk about it. Cya 2morrow school

 **What do u guys/girls think so far? Tell me in the reviews or pm me!**


End file.
